O Crucifixo
by Mushi
Summary: O que acontece com Shinigami depois da morte de Heero? Angst


Esse fic, é, basicamente, [b]eu[/b], tentando liberar meus instintos sádicos e perversos.Já vou avisando, isso é um deathfic, então já dá pra imaginar direitinho o que possivelmente vai acontecer^^.Acho que estava reservando um pouco desse lado macabro da minha personalidade pra aflorar na hora certa, espero ter acertado, pois é muitíssimo difícil escrever uma coisa desse gênero.Mas espero que todos gostem, e [b]ME MANDEM OS COMENTÁRIOS[/b], estou precisando, é MT importante pra mim, sou muito desestimulada e desanimo fácil fácil.  
  
[b]PS[/b] : Queria dedicar esse fic á uma grande amiga minha, que me atura no ICQ e no telefone, e acho que ambas somos meio sádicas mesmo^^  
  
Miss Yui, pra você!!!^^  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Os finos raios matinais do sol foram adentrando através das cortinas entreabertas.Remexeu-se de leve entre os lençóis, incomodado com a luz que feria seus olhos.Não queria acordar.Não queria enfrentar mais um dia fatal.  
  
A sua lembrança, o aroma doce de seus cabelos ainda permanecia nos travesseiros.  
  
Mas ele não estava lá.  
  
-Heero???Você está aí???-murmurou a rouca voz dele.Não obteve resposta, apenas aquele silêncio mortal, que o consumia por dentro.A imagem pura e imaculada do amante deitado ao seu lado, dormindo profundamente continuava forte em sua memória.  
  
Apertou os lençóis com força, indignado.Mais uma vez, as lágrimas escorreram dos límpidos olhos violetas, já acostumados ao sofrimento, sem a presença de Heero...a única coisa que lhe restava era sofrer, eternamente, por sua perda.  
  
Lavou o rosto, já róseo pelas lágrimas, e tomou um banho com desânimo...Recordava-se quando Heero invadia seu banho com aquele olhar malicioso despontando nos olhos azuis-prússia, que só ele tinha o prazer de ver e desfrutar.Nunca imaginou que sentiria tanta falta de alguém, á ponto de deixar de viver sua vida.Heero não gostaria de vê-lo assim, mas não podia evitar.Desde que cruzou com ele, no episódio mais inesperado de sua vida, não soube mais viver longe dele, de seus afagos e encantos, enfim, de sua presença.Queria se sentir entre labaredas com seu toque novamente, mas agora, tudo se resumia num gelado céu, que não queria mais admirar sozinho.  
  
O crucifixo estava pousado no criado-mudo, e Duo o olhou com ternura.  
  
Foi com abatimento que vestiu a roupa negra, e por cima desta, a última lembrança que Heero lhe deixara antes de partir.Aquilo representava tudo que ainda tinha: O desejo de se reencontrar com ele.  
  
Todas as manhãs eram funestas e dolorosas...como aquela última que discutira com o amante:  
  
-Heero!!!Não vá!!Não pode ir, prometemos á nós mesmo que nunca partiríamos novamente!!-berrava, enquanto Heero abria a porta, com a pequena mala nas mãos.Um terrível pressentimento o assaltava, mas Heero teimava em partir...por algum motivo, por alguma missão que não tomara conhecimento.  
  
-Tenho que ir...-as lágrimas brotavam dos olhos, e Duo recuou, alarmado ao ver, pela primeira vez, Heero derramar lágrimas por alguém.E logo, isso fez seus temores se confirmarem.  
  
-Promete que vai voltar?-os olhos já estavam úmidos, e ele, de joelhos no chão, completamente rendido ás emoções.  
  
-Vamos nos ver, Duo...-e o beijou longamente, tão possessivamente e ardentemente, até o americano perder o fôlego.O sabor daquele último beijo ainda permanecia grudado em seus lábios.Fez uma última carícia na face lívida de Duo, molhada pelas lágrimas incessantes, e foi embora, deixando um pequeno, porém elegante crucifixo pousado no criado-mudo.  
  
Ele nunca voltou.  
  
Quando Heero se foi, Duo cai em desespero...a vida parecia se esvair, entre seus dedos, e o ar que respirava não era mais o mesmo...o gosto da vida havia mudado radicalmente, e as cores pareciam intensamente amargas e sinistras.Quando Heero o amava com ardor, ele iluminava seu caminho.Mas quando se fora, toda a luz que dele emanava, apagara-se de uma vez...Era o seu combustível, precisava dele pra viver, pra comer, para respirar.  
  
Mas quando ele se foi, levou sua felicidade junto, e Duo não a teve de volta.  
  
Ficou doente.Muitas vezes, sucessivas, até se acostumar.Os amigos o apoiaram, cuidaram dele, mas fez questão de ser deixado só, com suas recordações e sua saudade infinita.  
  
Acordou trêmulo e suado uma noite.Sonhava com Heero, e o seu raro sorriso especial, que o desarmava completamente.Há muito tempo não o via...e sentia como se lhe tivessem furtado o ar.  
  
E o telefone tocou.Era Quatre, chorando compulsivamente.  
  
Já sabia.  
  
-Duo...Duo...Venha pra cá...-dizia, tropeçando nas palavras, e parecia amedrontado, e uma grande angústia tomava sua voz.-Tem que resistir.Por você e....-fez-se uma angustiante pausa, e ele voltou a falar, entre lágrimas.-...por Heero.  
  
-O..O q..que quer dizer Quatre?-a voz começara a sumir, e as pupilas se dilataram, confirmando o pânico que crescia.-O que aconteceu?O Heero??Me conta, Quatre!Quatre, o que aconteceu com o Heero????-os lábios perderam a cor, assim como o rosto, pálido e curvado pela decepção.  
  
Quatre voltou a chorar, novamente, agora soluçando com frequência.Alguém pareceu tomar o telefone, e amparar o loirinho, que sofria, assim como Duo padeceria, porém o americano viveria, depois desse dia, acompanhado pela amargura da perda.  
  
-Duo, me ouça.-era Trowa, e sua voz serena estava tomada de agonia também.-Precisa me ouvir.Nós vamos aí, não se preocupe, apenas espere, estaremos aí em um minuto.-atrás Duo podia escutar claramente duas pessoas chorando compulsivamente.Seu coração estava tomado pelo pânico, e aquela noite o marcaria pelo resto de sua vida, como a mais aterrorizante, sombrio e trágica.Não pensou que seria assim, e logo se atirou nos lençóis, buscando os fragmentos, o resto das reminiscências que Heero deixava, assim se sentia mais perto dele, e mais seguro e protegido ficava.Desde o início de sua eterna relação, teve a estranha impressão de que sempre estaria seguro perto dele, envolto em seus braços, sentindo seu cheiro, olhando no oceano que se escondia em seus olhos  
  
Quando a porta foi aberta, Duo já estava estirado no chão, o rosto completamente inchado com o choro, cabelos desgrenhados e num estado de pânico absoluto.Mesmo os amigos, que sofriam imensamente com o trágico fim de Heero, não tinham consciência da dor de Duo, cujos olhos nunca mais brilharam daquela forma desafiadora e fascinante antes...Heero era seu combustível, sem ele, as sombras o tomavam...  
  
-Duo....sinto muito, meu amigo...-a voz suave, mas agora nervosa de Quatre penetrou nos seus ouvidos, como uma marcha fúnebre.Já sabia o que lhe diria, e sua presença tornava tudo mais dolorido.Mas os amigos o apoiaram, e o encorajaram, na hora em que mais precisava.Mas todos estavam cientes de que o americano não seria mais do mesmo jeito.  
  
-E...ele se foi...se foi....pra sempre...não volta....eu quero o Heero de volta...pra mim....-repetia, enquanto os acontecimentos pareciam estrangula-lo, e fuzilar suas emoções...  
  
-Duo, eu sinto muito.Heero faleceu....sei que é triste...vamos ajuda-lo a se recuperar...eu sinto muito...-agora as lágrimas escorregavam pelo rosto doce e meigo do amigo também.Wu Fei escondeu o rosto nas mãos, provavelmente, tomado pela brusquidão do momento, e Trowa amparou os dois, com carinho.  
  
-Recuperar???-repetiu, com incredulidade.As lágrimas não cessavam.-Não...não vou me recuperar...Quatre, por favor...traz o Heero de volta pra mim...  
  
-Não dá, Duo...Eu sei que é difícil...-Trowa o amparou pelos ombros, e pôde ver claramente que dois feixes úmidos cruzavam seu rosto.  
  
-Não....não quero....traz ele de volta...ele, de volta pra mim.Por favor, Trowa...traz o Heero...eu não quero que vá embora...traz ele...-o amigo o abraçou, com tanta ternura, como nunca antes.E Duo pôs-se a chorar novamente, compulsivamente, imaginando como sobreviveria sem ele.Como viveria?Como comeria??Como voltaria a ser feliz....de novo?  
  
Duo apertava o crucifixo contra o peito, tentando suavizar a angústia, que era total e dominante.  
  
Quatre imediatamente pôs-se a chorar, abraçando o amigo, e os quatro presentes se abraçaram fortemente, como se não quisessem mais se soltar.Até Trowa, que ocultava as emoções até o último momento, derramou lágrimas pelos amigos e por Heero.  
  
Alguns dias pareciam tortura-los, e os meses pareciam que antecipavam o fim de tudo, e todos.Não queria mais viver...  
  
A luz do dia, a voz das pessoas, tudo o asfixiava e o matava por dentro, lentamente.O desejo de obter a morte, e com ela, Heero de volta o atormentava, e muitas vezes tentava se aproximar dela.O crucifixo, o último e mais valioso presente do amado era uma relíquia inestimável para ele...representava todo o seu amor absoluto e interminável, e todo o seu sofrimento.  
  
-Quatre?-a voz tomada pela rouquidão assustou o lorinho do outro lado da linha.  
  
-Alô...Duo...O que aconteceu?-estava surpreso por ser acordado tão de repente á tais horas da madrugada.Mas a voz do amigo não mentia...não estava bem...pelo contrário, era uma nova crise da depressão permanente, que o acompanhava todas as noites, dias, horas e segundos que respirava, que andava e que lembrava...  
  
-Estou me despedindo!-disse, mas o tom mudara.Parecia alegre e contagiante como o antigo.-Olhe, vou partir.Agradeça á todos.Os amo do fundo do coração.Mas Heero está me chamando.Tenho que ir embora.Agradeço por mim e por Heero.Quatre disparou ao amigo desligar a linha, e poucos minutos após todos estavam no apartamento, num estado apavorante, tanto quanto a cena que presenciaram.  
  
Duo estava estendido no tapete, alvo como uma vela, os lábios curvados num meio-sorriso satisfeito, e uma faca metálica á poucos centímetros do corpo desmaiado.Quatre levou as mãos á boca ao observar o amigo.  
  
O tapete estava coberto pelo sangue de Duo, que jorrava do pulso com violência.A pele macia estava sinistramente pálida, completamente sem cor, e parecia não haver vida naquele rosto, cujo qual fora tão contente e contagiante, um dia.Os olhos violetas cerrados não emanavam mais o mesmo calor, mas uma obscuridade triste o envolvia, e trazia toda a sua mágoa e desgraça de volta, para perturbar sua vida nebulosa de novo.  
  
As mechas da franja descansavam sob o rosto sereno, o que o tornava morbidamente sedutor.As roupas negras estavam cobertas pelo sangue, e o tapete úmido com o contato.Trowa percorreu os olhos sobre o quarto, os lençóis desarrumados e as cortinas, sempre fechadas, e teve total certeza de que o americano buscava displicentemente pela morte, e essa fora uma das tentativas que havia descoberto.  
  
Haviam pílulas calmantes e soníferos, que provocavam efeitos agressivos, e uma grande quantidade dos vidros espalhados pelo chão.  
  
-Ele...ele tentou se matar...-murmurou o loirinho, ainda desacreditado e tão branco quanto Duo.  
  
Era um corte recente e profundo, pois a hemorragia não cessava, e a imagem do amigo naquele estado macabro era apavorante.O impacto do momento ainda estava marcado em sua mente.  
  
O rapaz árabe discou os números da emergência, o corpo todo tomado por um tremor descontrolado.Nunca achou que Duo chegaria á esse extremo.  
  
-Olhem....o que ele escondia...-sibilou o chinês, abrindo suavemente a mão esquerda de Duo que estava fortemente cerrada, como se encobrisse algo na palma, e quisesse levar consigo.As mãos estavam gélidas como pedaços de gelo, e fechadas com força.Entre os dedos, estava o pequeno crucifixo, apertado com tamanha força na mão enregelada que marcava a pele suave.  
  
-Céus.-exclamou o loirinho, novamente terrificado com as atitudes do amigo.-É o colar....o colar....a cruz...  
  
-Que colar, Quatre?-perguntou, Trowa, desentendido, apenas fitando com os profundos olhos verdes a pequena cruz que se entrelaçava com os dedos de Duo, embebida com o sangue, mudando sua cor negra, para um vermelho agressivo.  
  
-Heero, antes de morrer, deu esse crucifixo á ele.-disse, com a voz falha, afetada pelo pranto.-É a única lembrança que tem dele....sabia que representava muito pra ele.Mas não sabia que desejava tão intensamente a morte.  
  
-E quis morrer feliz....como se um pedaço de Heero ainda estivesse com ele...-murmurou Trowa, num tom medonho e sombrio.Quatre desabou em lágrimas, enquanto os médicos se aproximavam, e Duo era retirado ás pressas do local, numa hemorragia grave, que se acentuava a cada minuto, pondo sua vida em risco urgente.Um silêncio mortífero caiu sobre eles.  
  
Duo se recuperou lentamente, numa clínica para depressivos.A rotina massacrante já não o afetava mais.Era como se a alma feliz e completa tivesse se esvaído do corpo, deixando apenas a pele, a aparência fraca e sempre melancólica.Quatre e Trowa cuidavam se sua estadia, sempre enviando o amigo ás clínicas de mais prestígio, e as mais caras que o loirinho podia pagar, mas Duo parecia sempre doente e debilitado, e afogado num mar de tristeza e emoções sombrias.Sua vida se resumiu, em muitos meses, em viver como uma casca vazia e sem vida, mudando de ambiente, mas não de estado emocional.A vida o havia estrangulado tirando o que eu era de mais precioso dele, e agora seu único desejo era segui-lo, para onde quer que tivesse ido.  
  
Quando terminou de vestir as negras roupas, novamente assombrado por essas lembranças desgostosas, fechou a porta e se encaminhou para mais uma consulta, embora preferisse ficar em casa, descansado sob os lençóis onde um dia ele amou como nenhum outro ser humano poderia ter amado, tão intensamente e ardentemente.Possuído pela paixão, pelo amor e pelo desejo.  
  
Mas o destino o traíra, e só ficaram as deliciosas lembranças.  
  
Era como uma música triste.Lenta e melancólica, e o fazia definhar com seu suplício particular, que parecia não acabar.  
  
Quando chegou ao consultório, Quatre estava á sua espera, com um sorriso simpático e confortante nos lábios, e Trowa estava bem ao seu lado, numa expressão de preocupação e alívio pelo amigo ainda estar ali.Duo os cumprimentou, e entrou na sala, apaticamente.  
  
-Bom dia...-disse, a voz quase lhe escapando.  
  
-Bom dia, Duo.-disse o bondoso homem, com uma prancheta na mão.Duo se acomodou numa cadeira, cuidadosamente para não desfazer os curativos que cobriam seus pulsos, agora cobertos por cicatrizes que se conservariam pelo resto de seus dias.A marca do desespero, esculpida em sua pele.-Como vai nos últimos dias?  
  
-Já sabe a resposta.-disse, rispidamente, levando o rosto ao teto.Não adiantava de nada aquelas consultas.Já tinha consciência de que nada remediaria sua dor, nem em mil anos.-Não como.Não saio, e nem quero.Não tomo os antidepressivos.Disse alguma coisa que imaginava que não diria?  
  
-Confesso que já imaginava que diria isso.Continua com o crucifixo no pescoço, hein?  
  
-Isso não é da sua conta.É algo importante, e não quero compartilhar, pois faz parte de mim.  
  
-Parte de você?  
  
-Quando uma forte saudade te engolfa...as memórias dos momentos bons ficam marcados no corpo, na mente.E no meu caso, tenho um presente todo especial.Heero me ama.Eu o amo.Ele me deu o crucifixo como um sinal...-suspirou sorrindo como uma criança presenteada, e o médico estremeceu ao ver os olhinhos violetas chamuscando com veemência, como se falasse algo verídico.O doutor, obviamente deduziu que a depressão estava confundindo seus pensamentos, e estava delirando, inventando devaneios impossíveis.  
  
-Acho que não está bem, Duo.  
  
O americano soltou uma gargalhada a qual não se vangloriava há muito tempo, e olhou com sinceridade para o doutor.  
  
-Você não entende, não é? -um sorriso debochado envolveu os lábios.  
  
-Seus amigos estão preocupados...  
  
-Não vão ficar mais.-se ergueu da cadeira, com determinação.-Vou me encontrar com Heero.Em breve.  
  
-O que está dizendo, filho?  
  
-Exatamente o que ouviu.Mas não conte á eles...acho que sempre souberam que eu não estava doente..-completou, com um suspiro pensativo.  
  
-Você não vem tomando os remédios.Isso está o afetando.  
  
-Faça o que quiser...não vou estar aqui mais pra mudar suas receitas estúpidas.-rebateu rispidamente.-Sempre soube que não tinha jeito, não é?  
  
-Mas você tem depressão profunda, filho...-já anotava mais uma lista de remédios.  
  
-Tenho, e todos sabem o motivo.E sabem que não tem cura pra minha doença.  
  
-É só tomar os remédios, e não teimar com essas idéias infundadas de suicídio...  
  
-Não fale do que não sabe.-disse, olhando-o com cinismo.-Se é o que quer saber, sim, exatamente, eu vou morrer em breve, e isso não é da sua conta...Só quero que avise á Quatre, Trowa e Wu Fei, que não fiquem tristes, nem se culpem...-o miúdo colar brilhava com o reflexo da claridade do consultório, destacando o pingente com um crucifixo, dependurado no pescoço.  
  
Duo bateu a porta com violência, e saiu com ferocidade do consultório, sem dar maiores explicações á ninguém.  
  
Trowa e Quatre ligavam desesperados para seu apartamento, mas as chamadas nunca eram atendidas, e os jamais respondiam os recados.  
  
Começaram a supor que algo terrível acontecia.Dois dias depois da turbulenta consulta, Duo foi encontrado morto, o corpo frio confortado sob os lençóis brancos amassados, e a cabeça descansando sob um travesseiro macio.Estava sem ferimentos, e parecia serenamente feliz, e um ligeiro sorriso transparecia nos lábios.Os cabelos se espalhavam entre o rosto, formando uma moldura digna de uma grande pintura, e hediondamente bela.   
  
Providenciaram um belo funeral, dignamente bonito, e foram distribuídas aos poucos convidados, violetas recém-colhidas, que exalavam um perfume requintado e delicioso.O salão estava coberto, logo, por várias flores, simbolizando o amigo, como uma lembrança agradável e divertida que ele costumava ser.E em pouco tempo, o aroma de nostalgia, que emanava das flores havia coberto todos.O crucifixo, não o abandonara.Quatre fez menção de coloca-lo, como um símbolo memorável, dependurado em sua lápide.  
  
[i]Duo Maxwell  
  
"Shinigami"  
  
A.C 180 - A.C 207  
  
"Hee-chan, eu te amo."[/i] 


End file.
